


Sex on the Beach

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Beach Sex, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, public/semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: During their first holiday away from Storybrooke together, Belle and Rumpel take leave of their family and have a little fun in a secluded area of the beach.





	

**Rated:** NC-17

 **Prompt:** “Public/Semi-Public Sex”

 **Summary:**  During their first holiday away from Storybrooke together, Belle and Rumpel take leave of their family and have a little fun in a secluded area of the beach.

 **Word Count:** 1901

**====**

**Sex on the Beach**

Rumpel was vaguely aware of a shadow blocking out the sun, but he did not open his eyes. He was having a rather surreal experience, and he kept hoping that if he closed his eyes for long enough, he would go back to sleep and wake up back in Storybrooke. So far it hadn’t worked. Each time he had opened his eyes, he was still lying under a beach umbrella in Florida. It was their first family holiday, now that things had calmed down. He had tried to protest that Emma, Neal, Henry and Henry’s sibling-to-be needed time as a family unit, but Emma and Neal had insisted that he and Belle come along as well. They needed a break from the constant chaos of Storybrooke just as much as Emma and Neal did, and it would be nice to have some family time in a place that didn’t have magical malfeasance lurking around every corner.

That was how Rumpelstiltskin had ended up lying on a Floridian beach wearing a t-shirt and Bermuda shorts of all things. Emma had to double take when she saw him emerge from the hotel dressed thus, but even Rumpel had to admit that one could not go to the beach in a three-piece suit, as much as he wanted to.

He opened his eyes at last to find that he was indeed still in Florida, but the revelation was softened somewhat by the identity of the shadow blocking out the sun. Belle was grinning down at him, her dark hair slicked with sea water and her wet skin sparkling in the sunlight.

“Hey there,” she said with a cheeky grin as he raised his sunglasses to look at her properly. “Are you sure I can’t persuade you to take a dip? The water’s lovely.”

“Mm,” Rumpelstiltskin agreed, watching as a droplet ran down from the blue and white gingham bow on the centre gore of her bikini top and trickled into her navel. “Yes, it is.”

Belle just gave a wicked laugh and crouched down to kiss him before grabbing her tote.

“I’m going to find somewhere to get changed out of this wet bathing suit.” She was all but purring.

Rumpel just nodded, not entirely trusting himself to speak, and wondering if it would be judicious to turn over before he encountered a growing problem in his shorts.

Belle moved out of his line of sight with a wink and he put his sunglasses back on. It seemed that this holiday was going to be the death of him in more ways than one.

Beside him, Emma dutifully waited until Belle had gone before bursting into fits of laughter. Rumpel glared at her.

“I really don’t see what’s so funny,” he snapped.

“Nothing, nothing.” Emma wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. “It must just be something in the water.”

Rumpel was not entirely convinced and closed his eyes again, wishing himself back to his bed in Storybrooke – preferably with Belle in it as well.

“Rumpel!”

Belle’s voice brought him out of his reverie and he sat up, trying to work out where she was. She waved over at him from a rocky structure a little way up the beach.

“I need you to come and put sun cream on my back,” she called.

Rumpel was about to ask why she couldn’t come over to him and he could put sun cream on her back right where he was, but there was something in her little smirk that told him it would be a good idea to follow her summons.

“You’d better go,” Emma remarked. “It never does to keep a lady waiting. Especially not one you’re married to.”

Rumpel got to his feet and made his way across the beach. It was slow progress, but that couldn’t be helped in the absence of both magic and cane – he had given up even attempting to get purchase with the cane on the sand. Belle had ducked down behind the rocks again but as he approached, one tanned arm appeared and beckoned him round.

“I lied,” Belle said when he reached her. “I want you to put sun cream all over me.”

Rumpel just stared at his wife for a several seconds. Her bikini top was spread out over the rocks beside her to dry in the sun, and she was in the process of unfastening the ties at the sides of her bottoms.

Movement returned to Rumpel’s limbs and he looked around quickly to see if anyone could see them, but Belle had chosen her changing area carefully, so as long as they stayed below the rocks, they would not be seen. He ducked down beside her and she tossed the sun cream at him, leaning back against the rocks and pushing her breasts forward, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Oh Belle,” he growled. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“I know. I thought you looked like you wanted to be anywhere but here, so I decided to make here a little sweeter.”

Rumpel poured some sun cream into his hands and gently cupped her neck, working the slippery liquid down over her collar and shoulders before finally coming to her breasts, covering them with his palms and massaging the cream in thoroughly. Belle arched into his touch, and he poured out more lotion, delicately dabbing it onto her hard nipples and spreading it around her puckered areolae.

“I think you want me to sunbathe topless, Rumpel,” she purred, carding her hands into his hair and pulling him down for a kiss as he continued to work his way down to her waist, greasy fingers slipping and sliding over her skin.

“If I had my way, you’d sunbathe bottomless as well,” he growled, plucking at the swimsuit ties on her hips to fully undo them, leaving her with just a scrap of wet white and blue fabric covering her. “In fact,” he continued, moving closer and feeling the warm sand shift beneath his knees, “if I had my way, I’d get rid of all your clothes and have you wear your glorious birthday suit all the time.”

“As liberating as that sounds, it might get me into trouble, Rumpel,” Belle scolded before kissing him again, running her own hands up his body under his t-shirt then summarily yanking it off over his head, getting him rather tangled up in the process. At last they freed him, and Belle poured some sun cream out, smearing it over his bare chest.

“We can’t have you getting sunburned now, can we?” she tutted. The coldness of the cream against his overheated skin made Rumpel shiver, and he hissed with pleasure as Belle’s thumbs flicked over his nipples. If there hadn’t been a problem in his shorts before, there definitely was now. Belle smirked as she worked the lotion leisurely into his chest, drawing a low hiss of pleasure from his throat.

“You’re an adventurous one, aren’t you?” he growled.

“I’m always up for new experiences,” Belle replied innocently. “And I can’t help it if I get inspired by certain cocktails in the hotel bar.”

Rumpel squawked with surprise as she slipped her hand beneath his waistband and greasy fingers curled around his length.

“Belle,” he managed to choke out. “Belle, we’re on a public beach.”

“I know.” Belle continued to stroke him up and down. “So naturally, we’re going to have to do something about your predicament.”

She increased her grip just slightly, and Rumpel had to brace himself against the rocks to stop his lower half giving out entirely and collapsing on top of his wife.

“You know,” he said, cupping Belle’s mound and returning her smirk as she ground herself up against the heel of his hand, “two can play at that game.”

They knew that they would have to be both quick and discreet lest any other beach goers wonder what precisely was going on behind their rock, or one of their own family finally realised that Rumpel seemed to be taking an inordinately long time to put suncream on Belle’s back. Belle met Rumpel’s eyes and quirked an eyebrow to question. He gave a curt nod; you only lived once and he was hardly likely not to say ‘let’s risk it’ when Belle’s hand was fondling his balls, giving him a gentle squeeze.

He wasted no time in moving Belle’s bikini bottoms to expose her fully, wiping his hands on her damp towel before pressing an urgent finger into her folds and finding her slick and ready. Belle pushed his shorts down a little way to free his cock and continued her delicate strokes, tracing a line up the throbbing vein and circling the tip with a smooth thumb. The tension was already coiling in the pit of his stomach, whether due to the heat or the thrill of the forbidden or simply because of Belle’s touch, he didn’t know. All he knew was that they were heading rapidly down a steep slope and he was determined that Belle would get to the end with him. He increased his pace, pinching her clit roughly and matching the action with one of her nipples, watching her mouth form that perfect little ‘o’ of desire.

“I need more,” she panted, her grip on his cock tightening as she arched into his touch, pressing her breast more firmly into his hand. “Please, Rumpel, I’m nearly there.”

Still working her clit with his thumb, Rumpel slipped a fingers inside her, feeling her hot channel fluttering around him. She was so close, and so was he; he pushed another finger up into her soft heat…

Belle’s grip on his cock was suddenly gone as she clasped both hands over her mouth to muffle her moans of joy as she clenched around his fingers. As he pulled them out, sticky with her fluids, Rumpel could remember the feeling of her clenching around another part of him, and just one stroke of his cock was enough to make him come hard, spurting over Belle’s tanned belly.

“Well,” Belle said after a while, and she pulled him down for a long kiss before continuing to speak. “I think that was a little bit messier than intended.” She grinned as she reached for the discarded towel and began to clean up the evidence of their clandestine beach tryst. “Infinitely more enjoyable, though.”

“Oh, definitely,” Rumpel agreed. “You know, I’m in mind to try it again sometime. Perhaps when there are less people about.”

“Yes.” Belle tucked him back into his shorts where he had been too spaced out to do it himself. “It would be such a shame not to be able to take full advantage of this wonderful expanse of sand.”

By the time they finally made their way back to their family, only Neal was there with the bags, Henry and Emma having wandered off in search of ice cream, and he gave them a look that showed quite clearly he knew exactly what was going on behind those rocks and had been doing his level best not to think about it.

“You know, I’m gonna get ice cream,” he muttered as they came over.

Belle and Rumpel just looked at each other, exchanging a sly grin. This beach would definitely have a return visit after dark before the end of the holiday.


End file.
